A Proposal to Remember
by FallonViola
Summary: What if Chuck hadn't left the Empire State Building on that fateful night? Here's how not only Season 3 of Gossip Girl, but also the entire show, should have ended.


**I just finished the 5th season of _Gossip Girl_ and utterly _loathed_ the finale. The writing for the show has gone severely downhill, and all I want is the perfect ending for Chuck and Blair. So, I decided to take the ending of the 3rd season and tweak it a bit to make my own perfect ending to the show (because I've decided not to watch the 6th season, and I refuse to believe that seasons 4 and 5 were actually written) - in this version, Chuck stays at the top of the Empire State Building until Blair shows up, and he _does_ end up proposing to her. Read to see how it all happens!**

* * *

Blair's heart raced as she kept her eyes glued to the Empire State Building. Chuck would be waiting at the top for her. She was late, yes, but Chuck would wait for her. She just _knew_ that he would. "Could you step on it, please?" Blair asked the cabbie pressingly. She was almost there.

Once they arrived, Blair thrust the money into the cabbie's dirty hand and shut the car door behind her, shutting out her past with Chuck with it. They could now start completely fresh, here and now. She hurriedly ran into the building and dashed into the elevator.

At the top, the gold elevator doors opened like the gates to heaven and Blair stepped through them with a mixture of trepidation and giddiness. After searching for the first minute, sweat began to line the top of her forehead. He had to still be there. He just _had_ to be waiting for her.

And before her heart could shatter into a million pieces, there he was, on the other side of the building, looking out over the city like the strong, powerful man he was. The dark knight watching over his city. Blair smiled tenderly and stepped forward, her green cloak billowing slightly in the soft breeze. "Chuck?"

He turned around at the sound of her voice and smiled his familiar playful smile at her. This time, however, there was a definite note of something new in it - a hint of elation, was it? A touch of seriousness? He was holding a beautiful bouquet of roses and he sauntered over to her, arm outstretched. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." She took the flowers and inhaled their sweet purity. "You of all people should know that I wouldn't miss an opportunity to re-write _An Affair to Remember_."

Chuck smiled even bigger at that and spoke in his hoarse, beautiful voice, "This is the real thing, Blair. Not a reenactment." At that, he lowered himself onto one knee and looked up at her as he searched from something in his pocket. Shocked beyond words, Blair dropped her flowers and put a hand to her heart, which was threatening to break loose from her chest. Chuck pulled out a small, velvet box and pried it open to reveal a massive, gleaming, princess-cut diamond ring. Blair gasped at the sight and lost her breath for a moment. "I love you, Blair Waldorf. I have since the day I first understood who you were. I love your passion, your intellect, your strength, and your beautiful kindness. I truly don't know where I would be right now if it weren't for you in my life."

Blair felt her nose start to sting and her throat began to tighten. Blair Waldorf could _not_ cry in public. He continued. "I do not deserve you, I know that. I should have realized that you were the most important thing in my life from the very start. But I promise you that from this day forth, I will always put your happiness before all else until the day I die." Tears were down dripping down from Blair's eyes, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. "Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you marry me?"

The tears were now coming full-on and her cheeks were rosy as the petals that lay at her feet. She smiled through her emotion and nodded emphatically. "Yes, yes." Chuck smiled like she'd never seen him before and carefully removed the glove from her left hand. Blair watched him slide the diamond onto her finger with awe. As she stared at it, hypnotized, Chuck stood to his feet and clasped his hands around hers. She looked back up at him and saw an absolutely perfect man. Perfect in her eyes. Blair wrapped her arms around him with the intention of never letting go and kissed him like she never had before. Chuck was her everything - her one true love, her best friend, and now, her partner in crime for life.


End file.
